


L'amour est une fumée formée de la vapeur des soupirs

by Voracity666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Crush, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Égypte ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer, malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer et malgré tout ce qui se passerait. Devait-il s'accrocher à cet idylle sans espoir ou passer à autre chose ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'amour est une fumée formée de la vapeur des soupirs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya. Le titre de la fic provient de "Roméo et Juliette" de Shakespeare.
> 
> Plus de couples Ottomans o/
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol.

Il le connaissait depuis longtemps, maintenant.

Ils avaient cohabité ensemble, par la force, et avec d'autres comme eux. Mais en-dehors de **lui** , les autres étaient plus jeunes, presque des bébés. Ils étaient juste capable de se plaindre en tous sens et de venir pleurer dans sa tunique lorsqu'on élevait la voix. Des _enfants_.

Sans les mépriser non plus, il les repoussait jusqu'au jour où il **le** surprit en train de jouer avec eux. Cette simple scène suffit pour qu'il se fasse la promesse de s'occuper de ses cadets, qu'il soit un grand-frère exemplaire.

Il avait passé ses heures libres -le jour comme la nuit- à guetter tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre sur **lui**. Ses goûts, ses habitudes de vie, tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Il se faufilait parmi les serviteurs, laissant traîner les oreilles au moindre ragot qui pourrait l'intéresser. Il avait même vaincu sa timidité pour avoir ses entrées au harem où les êtres qui s'y prélassaient semblaient être à la recherche d'une oreille neuve et attentive. Il y avait appris des choses, c'est sûr, mais ses hormones toutes neuves d'adolescent s'en seraient bien passé. En tout cas, lui il s'en serait bien passé.

Puis, il s'était décidé.

Il ne **lui** avait rien avoué, il n'était pas homme de paroles, plutôt homme d'acte. Alors il s'était faufilé parmi les draperies de la chambre pour **l** 'attendre sur son lit, tremblant d'impatience. Il avait enfilé ses plus beaux vêtements, avait soigné le khôl entourant ses yeux et avait glissé des bijoux en or autour de ses chevilles, ses poignets et son cou.

Mais **il** n'était pas venu.

Lorsque le petit matin le réveilla en sursaut, il laissa les larmes couler, emportant le maquillage avec elles. Son cœur lui faisait mal, tellement il paraissait vide.

Il fallut beaucoup de persuasion pour qu'il ouvre sa porte, et encore plus pour qu'il sorte de la chambre où il s'était barricadé.

Mais il ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

Il reprit ses observations, son espionnage, sa filature. Mais il se faisait plus discret, ouvrant à peine la bouche pour répondre.

Il sentait en lui forces de son peuple s'amoindrir, ce qui le surprit autant que ça le choqua, au point qu'il jaillit violemment devant **lui**.

Il n'était pas en train de disparaître et son peuple ne mourrait pas. Il était juste resté trop longtemps loin de ses terres. Et pour cette raison, il se retrouva sur une fuste en direction de son pays, agitant mollement le bras en direction de ses petits-frères, trop vite grandis, restés sur le quai. Eux étaient là, mais **lui** non. Cette constatation lui serra un peu plus le cœur.

Ne représentait-il donc rien à **ses** yeux ?

Cette phrase ne le lâcha pas de tout son séjour sur la terre de sa mère, gâchant cette reprise de contact avec son peuple. Il n'arrivait pas à se satisfaire de la vue qui savait pourtant l'apaiser, ne jouait pas avec son chacal domestiqué et ne se goinfrait pas de pâtisseries en tout genre.

Il pensait à **lui** , tout simplement. À ce qu' **il** devait être en train de faire à l'instant présent. **Il** était sûrement penché sur des liasses de documents, grattant quelques informations à côté, sa plume crissant doucement sur le vélin, formant des arabesques aux pleins et aux déliés impeccables.

Il avait passé un temps incroyable à l'observer dans ces moments-là, soufflant sur un thé toujours trop chaud, les yeux fixés sur ce large dos dont les muscles roulaient sous les nombreuses couches de tissus. Il pouvait les deviner à défaut de les voir.

Parfois **il** relevait la tête et le remarquait, étonné de sa présence discrète, mais ne faisait aucun commentaire, se contentant de bailler largement et de se remettre à sa tâche précédente.

L'ambiance était calme, nulle gêne n'appesantissait le silence et ils ne tentaient pas de le briser. C'était de petits moments privilégiés qu'ils partageaient, ne l'avouant à personne. Ça se faisait comme ça. Parfois ils se retrouvaient, et parfois non. Rien n'était prévu d'avance et le hasard encore moins.

Il soupira lourdement, ses doigts fins glissant dans le pelage luisant de son chacal qui bâillait en faisant claquer ses mâchoires. Ils s'étaient promenés à travers la capitale, un peu au hasard, et ce n'est que la chaleur étouffante qui finit par les faire rebrousser chemin, sinon ils auraient continué. Ou peut-être pas.

Il avait à peine salué son nouveau souverain. Ce n'était pas un manque de respect, juste un désintérêt, une lassitude de l'âme.

Il était amoureux. De **lui**.

Cette révélation ne le surprit pas tant que ça. Il sourcilla à peine, gardant son habituel air neutre. En soi, la réponse était satisfaisante. Il n'était pas un espèce d'obsédé ou un déviant mental. Juste un adolescent amoureux d'un homme déjà fait.

Les raisons du cœur ne sont pas celles du cerveau.

Son séjour semblait s'étirer de manière désagréable et il finit par découvrir que les deux souverains -le sien et celui qui l'avait ramené de force dans son pays- se disputaient sa garde. D'un côté il était réclamé comme otage afin de garder le peuple docile, de l'autre il fallait qu'il reste afin de conduire le peuple dans la bonne voie. Pas forcément celle de la liberté, mais au moins des décisions qui aideraient au futur.

Il n'attendit pas de savoir qui emporta le débat, embarquant de manière clandestine sur une fuste en direction de chez **lui** , serrant son chacal contre lui.

Son cerveau et son cœur étaient divisés. Le premier lui hurlait de rester auprès des siens, que sa place était auprès de son peuple. Le second, lui, chantait à l'idée de revoir la silhouette imposante de l'autre nation.

Le voyage parut encore plus long et éprouvant. Ne pas faire de bruit, ne pas se faire remarquer, caché entre deux caisses sentant l'huile de lin, et attendre. Il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire.

Lorsque, enfin, les amarres furent larguées à bon port, il put respirer correctement bien qu'il fallut développer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour ne pas se faire repérer par les marins qui déchargeaient bruyamment.

Tout n'était que question de vitesse et de chance. Le hasard n'avait pas vraiment sa place en cet instant précis, juste la chance.

Et il devait être béni des dieux, car ils s'en sortirent sans se faire repérer, retrouvant ainsi une terre ferme. Une terre qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux.

L'animal et son maître échangèrent un regard. Par où se trouvait le palais ? Et puis, quelle allait être **sa** réaction ? Après tout, il avait presque désobéi, et, et...

Il entra en collision avec quelqu'un. Ou, plutôt, la personne lui entra dedans, lui étant resté figé le temps de sa réflexion.

Il comptait s'excuser, mais en relevant la tête, sa voix mourut avant même de traverser ses lèvres.

C'était **lui**. Et **il** l'avait reconnu.

-Gupta.

Sa voix était rauque, comme si **il** avait parlé pendant de longues heures sans interruption. Ou qu' **il** avait tenu une longue réunion avec ses supérieurs. Ou...

-Mr l'Ottoman, le salua-t-il.

Derrière le masque, les yeux cillèrent plusieurs fois, prouvant l'état d'esprit du plus vieux. La confusion.

Mais malgré tout, **il** tendit sa grande main au plus jeune qui la prit sans hésiter. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Il n'y avait rien à dire, juste à constater. Gupta avait choisi un camp.

Celui-ci n'était pas parti longtemps, tout au plus trois années, mais la croissance de ses frères sut le surprendre. Y était-il pour quelque chose ou n'était-ce qu'un coup de pouce de la part de l'Empire ?

Ils pouvaient ressentir l'allègement des contraintes, l'adoucissement du mode de vie des leurs. Mais ils portaient toujours le fer brûlant de leurs chaînes.

Gupta pouvait de nouveau admirer Sadiq et c'était tout ce qui l'intéressait. Vraiment.

Et tant pis si cela signifiait ignorer ses frères de nouveau, s'isoler loin de tout contact et vivre plus reclus qu'un ermite. Parfois, il croisait le regard blessé de Héraklès qui le fixait longuement.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir dans ces moments-là, alors il se contentait de remettre en place son keffieh et de changer de direction. Il avait presque atteint sa taille adulte, maintenant, il n'avait pas à se justifier à une nation plus jeune !

Mais était-il vraiment adulte, à toujours courir derrière son amour d'enfance ? Ne stagnait-il pas, à continuer son petit jeu d'observation, alors qu'il pourrait enfin exprimer ses sentiments à haute voix ? Il était ridicule.

D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être pour ça qu' **il** ne faisait pas attention à lui... **Il** devait l'imaginer trop simple d'esprit pour s'exprimer ou peut-être le voyait- **il** comme son fils, à force de le coller constamment ?

À cette réflexion, Gupta lâcha le vase qu'il transportait alors, levant les mais à son visage déformé par une grimace mêlant la peur et la rage. Il ne fit pas attention au ballet de servantes s'empressant de ramasser les débris, pas plus qu'il n'entendit l'une d'entre elles prendre de ses nouvelles.

Il hurla sa rage et disparut dans un couloir, effrayant les jeunes femmes. Il courait sans destination précise, bousculant des gens sans visage et finissant par perdre son keffieh sans s'en rendre compte.

Quel était vraiment le but de cette course ? Où allait-il s'arrêter ? Que fuyait-il ?

À force de courir en tout sens sans prêter attention à rien, Gupta percuta de plein fouet le torse développé de Grèce qui accusa difficilement le coup. Il restait un adolescent, après tout.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui terne de Gupta, encore humide par des larmes traîtresses. Celui blasé de Héraclès, encore vitreux de sa sieste récente.

Ils n'eurent rien à se dire. De toutes façons, est-ce que l’Égyptien aurait su mettre des mots sur toute cette histoire ? Sans doute que non.

Hellas finit par reprendre son chemin, tapotant amicalement l'épaule de son demi-frère au passage.

-Va au fond du couloir, lui conseilla-t-il.

La respiration encore bouleversée par sa course, Gupta se retrouva seul, l'esprit bien trop embrouillé pour réfléchir correctement. De toutes façons, pas sûr que les décisions qu'il prendrait alors soient les bonnes. Son cœur lui faisait si mal, en cet instant...

Sa main se crispa sur sa djellaba, au niveau dudit organe qui semblait avoir perdu le rythme ordinaire. Peut-être allait-il mourir ?

«  _Va au fond du couloir_ » lui avait dit Hellas... Pourquoi ?

Avec difficulté, il obtempéra, s'accrocha aux murs et aux tapisseries, l'esprit aussi vide que le désert à l'heure du soleil. Ce couloir n'avait donc jamais de fin ?!

Il s'arrêta de nouveau lorsque la haute stature de l'objet de ses tourments apparut, l'air concentré.

Par habitude, Gupta allait se fondre dans les ombres, se cacher le visage de son keffieh... Mais il n'en eut pas le temps lorsque le regard si vert se posa sur lui, lui donnant la désagréable impression d'avoir été pris sur le fait d'une action coupable.

-Ah, Gupta, justement, commença-t-il.

Mais cette phrase ne s'acheva jamais.

Pris d'une pulsion soudaine, la jeune nation s'était jetée sur **lui** et avait ravi ses lèvres pour un baiser aussi maladroit que désastreux, son esprit ayant décidé que c'était la meilleure situation.

Mais lorsqu'il se détacha de **lui** , il n'arriva pas à relever la tête, se maudissant d'avoir perdu sa coiffe si pratique dans pareil moment.

-Ne me considérez pas comme un membre de votre famille, seigneur Adnan, je vous en supplie...

Il avait une boule dans la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer et de parler correctement. Il avait beau déglutir, elle était toujours là.

Dans sa main, le tissu doux du vêtement que portait Empire Ottoman se froissait, mais il ne comptait pas le lâcher de suite. Pas maintenant qu'il **l** 'avait coincé. Pas maintenant qu'il pouvait...

Une main gantée le força à lever la tête, à croiser de nouveau ce regard vert envoûtant dans lequel il s'était perdu des centaines de fois auparavant.

-La prochaine fois que tu voudras m'embrasser, pense à enlever le masque, lui conseilla Empire Ottoman.

Ce disant, il retira le tissu noir qui cachait habituellement le bas de son visage et se pencha pour l'embrasser à son tour.

-Tu vois ? C'est tout de suite mieux...

Il ne put en dire plus, Gupta semblant avoir décidé de rattraper tout ce temps passé à lui soupirer après.

* * *

 

-Tu vois, Eli, je te l'avais dit. Tu me dois deux boîtes de loukoums.

Hongrie tapa du pied et gronda avant de donner le prix du pari à Héraklès, bien content de lui.


End file.
